In oil or gas operations, such as well intervention operations, an anchor may be deployed to hold a tool string in a casing positioned within a wellbore that traverses one or more subterranean formations. Setting or deploying the anchor may require application of relatively high torque. A high torque transmission drive, which may include a motor, may be used. However, if a power failure occurs after the anchor is set or deployed and thus power is no longer supplied to the motor, the anchored tool string may be stuck down hole, with the high torque transmission drive incapable of releasing the anchor. Further, the volumetric envelope of the high torque transmission drive may be too large for some downhole applications. Still further, the high torque transmission drive may not be scalable to meet high torque requirements and/or size constraints.